Photo Album (Poptropica Friends)
Photo Album is a feature for Poptropica Friends. It allows you to obtain photos from your adventures on Poptropica. Features The Photo Album is part of the Poptropica Friends experience. The way it works is that at specific point in each island (usually four, but occasionally five), a photo is taken that is then added to your Photo Album. Non-members can obtain all the photos, but can only look at their first one obtained for each island. Members, however, have access to all photos in their Photo Album. Also, each photo is given a small caption, two possible ones for each photo. Also, you can customize with the outfit worn in the photo, and if you wish, delete a photo from your photo album. List of Photos From Early Poptropica Island Early Poptropica Photo 1.png|Taking the scenic route./My GPS doesn't work down here... Early Poptropica Photo 2.png|About to enter a very exclusive club./Having one GIANT adventure! Early Poptropica Photo 3.png|Here I am with my head in the clouds. Early Poptropica Photo 4.png|Happier than a pig in slop./Going hog wild on Early Poptropica. Early Poptropica Photo 5.png|My ship finally came./I'm on a boat! From Shark Tooth Island Shark Tooth Photo 1.png|Did I hear something?/Getting out of the sun for a bit. Shark Tooth Photo 2.png|Whipping up a traditional Shark Tooth delicacy./You put the bone in the coconut, you mix them both up. Shark Tooth Photo 3.png|Taming the wild, one Booga Shark at a time./Making waves in Booga Bay. Shark Tooth Photo 4.png|People on Shark Tooth Island are a little too friendly. From Time Tangled Island Time Tangled Photo 1.png|A shocking discovery with Mr. Edison/Let there be light! Time Tangled Photo 2.png|Life, liberty, and the pursuit of medallions./I declare victory! Time Tangled Photo 3.png|Partaking in local customs./Seeing what's behind the mask. Time Tangled Photo 4.png|Got there in the nick of time. From 24 Carrot Island 24 Carrot Photo 1.png|The fur really flew. 24 Carrot Photo 2.png|Blending in with the locals. 24 Carrot Photo 3.png|Rabbot, run! 24 Carrot Photo 4.png|This could have been a hare-y situation./Calling the Doctor. From Super Power Island Super Power Photo 1.png|Foiling a bank heist./Copy protection gets tougher all the time. Super Power Photo 2.png|Down in the dumps. Super Power Photo 3.png|Giving a super villain the slip./They really need to clean up these subway cars. Super Power Photo 4.png|Betty Jetty is a "soar" loser./Up, up, and away! Super Power Photo 5.png|It's not about the glory./Best friends forever! From Spy Island Spy Photo 1.png|Now you see me, now you don't./Master of disguise. Spy Photo 2.png|Reaching the heights of fashion./Fashion forward! Spy Photo 3.png|The service here is terrible!/Ah, they're not so dangerous. Spy Photo 4.png|Mini-Bots, major problem./Having a hair-raising adventure. From Nabooti Island Nabooti Photo 1.png|The "mane" event. Nabooti Photo 2.png|Going off the tracks./Mine, all mine! Nabooti Photo 3.png|This puzzle didn't outfox me. Nabooti Photo 4.png|Striking a blow for workers' rights. From Big Nate Island Big Nate Island Photo 1.png|This island is the bomb!/Whoever smelt it... Big Nate Island Photo 2.png|Rolling in the deep. Big Nate Island Photo 3.png|A friendly rivalry. Big Nate Island Photo 4.png|Snacktime for Spitsy./Man's best friend. From Astro-Knights Island Astro-Knights Photo 1.png|A little kindness goes a long way./The way to an owl's heart is through its stomach. Astro-Knights Photo 2.png|Blast-off! Astro-Knights Photo 3.png|Hot stuff!/Making sure this battle didn't drag on. Astro-Knights Photo 4.png|Less is Mordred./What a long, strange, trip. From Counterfeit Island Counterfeit Photo 1.png|The gift that keeps on giving./Up, up, in my beautiful balloon. Counterfeit Photo 2.png|Making something of myself. Counterfeit Photo 3.png|This isn't what it looks like... Counterfeit Photo 4.png|Squashing the spider. From Reality TV Island Reality TV Photo 1.png|Meeting the man of mystery./Passing the Buck(y). Reality TV Photo 2.png|Hollywood, here I come!/Born to be a star! Reality TV Photo 3.png|There's always next time... Reality TV Photo 4.png|Victory has become a reality./I am the sole survivor. From Mythology Island Mythology Photo 1.png|Why'd it have to be snakes? Mythology Photo 2.png|Tipping the scales. Mythology Photo 3.png|Just couldn't let sleeping dogs lie./Hair of the dog. Mythology Photo 4.png|Clear skies ahead. From Skullduggery Island Skullduggery Photo 1.png|Setting sail on the deep blue sea. Skullduggery Photo 2.png|Tangling with Captain Crawfish./Having a ball with Captain Crawfish. Skullduggery Photo 3.png|This really sticks in my craw./Treasuring the moment. Skullduggery Photo 4.png|''No caption'' From Steamworks Island Steamworks Photo 1.png|Rock it with Sprocket./Look what followed me home. Steamworks Photo 2.png|Check out my homemade window. Steamworks Photo 3.png|Easy as riding a bike./Getting behind the wheel. Steamworks Photo 4.png|The ultimate weed killer./Poor little spore. From Great Pumpkin Island Great Pumpkin Photo 1.png|Let's roll!/Easy as pumpkin pie. Great Pumpkin Photo 2.png|Curse you, Red Baron! Great Pumpkin Photo 3.png|Charlie has eyes on the back of his head. Great Pumpkin Photo 4.png|There's always next year. From Cryptids Island Cryptids Photo 1.png|On the outside looking in./Having a devil of a time. Cryptids Photo 2.png|What's in the box?/The perfect trap... or not. Cryptids Photo 3.png|Nessie!/There's something in the water! Cryptids Photo 4.png|Making the world safe for Bigfoot. From Wild West Island Wild West Photo 1.png|Taming the beast./Time for some horseplay. Wild West Photo 2.png|Finding out what's behind the shield. Wild West Photo 3.png|Fastest gun in the West. Wild West Photo 4.png|Keeping the streets safe for decent people./The only good Mustachio is a jailed Mustachio. From Wimpy Wonderland Island Wimpy Wonderland Photo 1.png|Let's get ready to rumble! Wimpy Wonderland Photo 2.png|Bingo!/Making lots of new friends at the old folks' home. Wimpy Wonderland Photo 3.png|I didn't even need that cheat code!/Straightening this wizard out. Wimpy Wonderland Photo 4.png|Bailing out Greg Heffley (Again)./Sledding to victory. From Shrink Ray Island Shrink Ray Island Photo 1.png|Good things come in small packages. Shrink Ray Island Photo 2.png|The secret goes down the drain. Shrink Ray Island Photo 3.png|Busting out! Shrink Ray Island Photo 4.png|A gold medal adventure. From Red Dragon Island Red Dragon Photo 1.png|The tree house started to spin./I wish we could go there. Red Dragon Photo 2.png|We're gonna need a montage. Red Dragon Photo 3.png|...Had the talent!/The student has become the master. Red Dragon Photo 4.png|Tipping the scales of justice./Exit the dragon. From Mystery Train Island Mystery Train Photo 1.png|Framed!/I didn't do it. Mystery Train Photo 2.png|The truth will set you free./The devil is in the details. Mystery Train Photo 3.png|Escape artists./This trap sprang a leak. Mystery Train Photo 4.png|All's fair at the world's fair./A victory for the whole world. From Game Show Island Game Show Photo 1.png|We have lift-off./Joining the jet set. Game Show Photo 2.png|My performance was trivial./I've got winning on the brain. Game Show Photo 3.png|That's how I spell "victory!" Game Show Photo 4.png|The lights are on, but nobody's Holmes. From Ghost Story Island Ghost Story Photo 1.png|I thought I was alone in here... Ghost Story Photo 2.png|Fiona sent me./Finding the baker's secret ingredients. Ghost Story Photo 3.png|Time off for good behavior. Ghost Story Photo 4.png|Dealing it straight to the Magistrate. From S.O.S Island S.O.S Photo 1.png|Call me, Ishmael. S.O.S Photo 2.png|This tour was headed in the wrong direction. S.O.S Photo 3.png|Now we're cooking!/Don't worry, dinner's on me. S.O.S Photo 4.png|This was no fish story./We had a whale of a time. From Vampire's Curse Island Vampire's Curse Photo 1.png|A great fall into the great hall./Good thing the window was unlocked. Vampire's Curse Photo 2.png|Knock knock - anyone home?/Having a blast in the vampire's castle. Vampire's Curse Photo 3.png|1% inspiration, 99% perspiration. Vampire's Curse Photo 4.png|Reunited, and it feels so good./Bram could count on me. From Twisted Thicket Island Twisted Thicket Photo 1.png|Over the river and through the woods.../What waits in these woods? Twisted Thicket Photo 2.png|Escaping gobs of goblins./Can't catch me! Twisted Thicket Photo 3.png|The only thing harder than a rock is a troll's skull. Twisted Thicket Photo 4.png|Nature: Preserved!/The forest is safe at last. From Poptropolis Games Island Poptropolis Games Photo 1.png|I believe I can fly!/Call it a leap of faith. Poptropolis Games Photo 2.png|Spear me the details./Getting to the point. Poptropolis Games Photo 3.png|Making a splash in the Tribal Games. Poptropolis Games Photo 4.png|Going for the gold!/Hail the conquering hero! From Wimpy Boardwalk Island Wimpy Boardwalk Photo 1.png|Some people stand in the darkness... Wimpy Boardwalk Photo 2.png|A sunburn would be more pleasant than this. Wimpy Boardwalk Photo 3.png|A series of tubes./There was a light at the end of the tunnel. Wimpy Boardwalk Photo 4.png|Cash rules everything around me. From Lunar Colony Island Lunar Colony Photo 1.png|We have lift-off!/We have cleared the tower. Lunar Colony Photo 2.png|Up is down, left is right! Lunar Colony Photo 3.png|An ancient mystery revealed. Lunar Colony Photo 4.png|The truth is out there. From Super Villain Island Super Villain Photo 1.png|Security check./Don't forget your photo! Super Villain Photo 2.png|It's a brushstroke of genius. Super Villain Photo 3.png|Talk about a star search./Binary Bard made a star out of me. Super Villain Photo 4.png|Zeus is all wet./Zeus wasn't loose for long. From Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Photo 1.png|The great big greedy nincompoop! Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Photo 2.png|Why so blue, Violet? Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Photo 3.png|This place is nuts! Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Photo 4.png|Working overtime at the factory. From Zomberry Island Zomberry Photo 1.png|Out of the shadows, into the light. Zomberry Photo 2.png|I will survive! Zomberry Photo 3.png|Enjoying the fruits of my labors. Zomberry Photo 4.png|Zombies no more! From Night Watch Island Night Watch Photo 1.png|Hired!/Aced the interview. Night Watch Photo 2.png|I'll take mine extra-crispy./I just wanted to get a base. Night Watch Photo 3.png|Man or mannequin? Night Watch Photo 4.png|Speeding is dangerous. From Back Lot Island Back Lot Photo 1.png|Transported by the magic of movies./We're not in Poptropica anymore! Back Lot Photo 2.png|Me likey!/Good guys always win. Back Lot Photo 3.png|Finally got that monkey off my back. Back Lot Photo 4.png|A smash hit. From Virus Hunter Island Virus Hunter Photo 1.png|Not your average Joe./Zero patience for virus outbreaks. Virus Hunter Photo 2.png|Down the hatch!/The secret ingredient is me. Virus Hunter Photo 3.png|Fighting viruses gets my blood pumping./That's what I call a heart attack. Virus Hunter Photo 4.png|Gesundheit!/This adventure was nothing to sneeze at. From Mocktropica Island Mocktropica Photo 1.png|Taking advantage of a design flaw./Ask not for whom the curd squeaks. Mocktropica Photo 2.png|I'm the mancala master. Mocktropica Photo 3.png|See? You can make a difference./Our fearful trip is done. Mocktropica Photo 4.png|I kicked their bots. From Monster Carnival Island Monster Carnival Photo 1.png|Let the games begin!/The monster carnival is open for business. Monster Carnival Photo 2.png|Don't test me. Monster Carnival Photo 3.png|They come out at night./A terrifying transformation. Monster Carnival Photo 4.png|He'll have time to reflect on his life of crime. From Survival Island Survival Photo 1.png|This cave was almost too much to bear. Survival Photo 2.png|I'd like to lodge a complaint./I made a believer of this beaver. Survival Photo 3.png|What goes up must come down./Just plane exciting. Survival Photo 4.png|They key to a good night's sleep. Survival Photo 5.png|Van Buren is all wet./The hunter becomes the hunted. From Mission Atlantis Island Mission Atlantis Photo 1.png|A shocking discovery at the bottom of the ocean./I've got that sinking feeling. Mission Atlantis Photo 2.png|An adventure to sink your teeth into./I snatched victory from the jaws of defeat.f Mission Atlantis Photo 3.png|I hate surprises./Staring down the jaws of defeat. From PoptropiCon Island PoptropiCon Photo 1.png|Catapulting to success. PoptropiCon Photo 2.png|Victory was in the cards./You gotta know when to hold 'em. PoptropiCon Photo 3.png|That's the end of Omegon./Taking heroism to a new dimension. From Arabian Nights Island Arabian Nights Photo 1.png|They let their guard down. Arabian Nights Photo 2.png|Making a quick exit. Arabian Nights Photo 3.png|My wish come true: An army of robot butlers! Arabian Nights Photo 4.png|My wish come true: I can talk to animals! Arabian Nights Photo 5.png|My wish come true: I'm the world's best banjo player! From Galactic Hot Dogs Island Galactic Hot Dogs Photo 1.png|An egg-citing escape. From Mystery of the Map Island Mystery of the Map Photo 1.png|Chop to it. Mystery of the Map Photo 2.png|Kaboom! Mystery of the Map Photo 3.png|The pigs lead the revolution. Mystery of the Map Photo 4.png|Come sail away! From Timmy Failure Island Timmy Failure Photo 1.png|''No caption'' Timmy Failure Photo 2.png|''No caption'' Timmy Failure Photo 3.png|''No caption'' From Escape from Pelican Rock Island Escape from Pelican Rock Photo 1.png|Greetings from Pelican Rock. Escape from Pelican Rock Photo 2.png|Chipping away at an escape plan. Escape from Pelican Rock Photo 3.png|Food fight! (This photo is for female players only.) Escape from Pelican Rock Photo 4.png|I love when a plan comes together. (This photo is for male players only.) Escape from Pelican Rock Photo 5.png|I'm off this rock! (This photo is for female players only.) Escape from Pelican Rock Photo 6.png|No prison can hold me. (This photo is for male players only.) Trivia *The camera used in the Photo Album looks similar to the one you obtain on Cryptids Island. *On Wimpy Boardwalk Island and Super Villain Island, when you are getting your picture taken, the photo will be saved in your album. *Monkey Wrench Island and Legendary Swords are the only islands to not have any photos. *One photo for Big Nate Island shows an octopus that can not be seen elsewhere on the island. *Escape from Pelican Rock Island has the most photos, with six. However, only four of them can be obtained on one account, as which ones you can obtain are dependent on your Poptropican's gender. Category:Poptropica Category:Poptropica Friends